A Buffy Summers Christmas
by Shotinthedark
Summary: Tis' the season and the Scoobies plan on celebrating this year, now that they don't have to worry about an evil Hellgod. The day begins like any Holiday: lots of food, presents, family, friends, demon attacks...hey, what did you expect? Complete!
1. Chapter 1: Snow Spells and Selflessness

This cheesy little Christmas story takes place somewhere after the fifth season, but before the sixth season. All wonderful characters are property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Productions.

Summers Residence, Christmas morning. Buffy is sound asleep in her room after a late night of patrolling. Willow and Tara are also asleep in their room upstairs (formerly Joyce's room), but a certain sixteen year-old is excited about having the "family" together for the Holidays.

**Dawn:** (running through the hall anxiously) It's Christmas! It's Christmas!

_She turns the corner into Willow and Tara's room, and proceeds to jump up and down on their bed._

**Dawn:** Rise and shine! It's Christmas! C'mon sleepyheads! Time's a wastin'…everyone gets up early on Christmas.

_Tara rolls over on her side to face Dawn, but Willow just pulls a pillow over her face. Tara gently steals the pillow, leaving Willow groaning as Dawn continues her wake-up call._

**Dawn:** Come on Willow. Wake up! Do I have to sing?

**Willow:** (her eyes widen at the suggestion) NO! Please no…I'm awake (turns and glances at the clock on the night stand and yawns). Dawnie, it's not even seven; only five year-olds get up that early on Christmas. Besides…(points to herself) Jewish, remember?

_Dawn impatiently rolls her eyes and tugs the blankets from the bed._

**Dawn:** But you have to come see it!

**Willow:** You do know Santa's not real?

**Tara:** He's not?

**Dawn:** Very funny. You have to look outside; it's snowing!

**Willow and Tara:** What?

_The two women finally rise out of bed and follow a hyperactive Dawn to the window, where they see at least three inches of snow have fallen._

**Willow:** Wow, it's so…snowy.

**Dawn:** I've never seen snow before. Well, not until four thirty this morning.

**Willow:** Four thirty?

**Dawn:** What? (shrugs) I had to pee.

**Tara:** How often does it snow here? (to Willow) I-I mean, you've been in Sunnydale longer than I have. Have you ever seen anything like this before?

**Willow:** Yeah, but it was just Hell trying to freeze over, so I don't think that really counts.

_Buffy, who's just awakened, joins the three of them at the window, wearily._

**Buffy: **There'd better be an impending apocalypse with all the noise you guys are making or there is gonna be some serious hel- (looks out the window)-lo it's snowing!

**Dawn:** I know…isn't it awesome?

**Buffy:** The last time I remember snow was after that spell (notices both Willow and Tara motioning her to stop before she lets the cat out of the bag) of really strange weather sophomore year.

_Dawn apparently bought the story or wasn't really listening; she was still gazing outside in wonder. Buffy quickly changed the subject before Dawn could get a chance to catch on._

**Buffy:** I'm gonna make coffee; you guys want some?

**Dawn:** Oh, I already made some.

**Willow:** She's been up since four.

**Dawn:** Thirty.

**Buffy:** Right. I forgot how kids get at Christmas.

**Dawn:** Hey! (rolls her eyes and puts her hands on her hips) I'm _not_ a kid.

**Buffy:** Whatever you say (teasingly). So I guess this means you're way too old and mature to go shake your presents and try to guess what they are with your sister.

**Dawn:** (pretends to ponder this momentarily, but her mind was already made) Race ya!

_The two Summers sisters take off down the stairs leaving Tara and Willow gazing at the snow._

**Tara:** That was a nice thing you did for Dawn.

**Willow:** You think she liked it?

**Tara:** Did you see the look on her face? She hasn't been that excited about something since before…

**Willow:** Yeah, I guess. It was the least I could do; I mean, this first Christmas without Joyce is going to be tough enough on her - and Buffy. Not that snow's gonna make any of that better.

**Tara:** (Sighs and rests her head on Willow's shoulder, looking at the snow) It's beautiful.

**Anya:** It's disgusting!

_Anya stands looking out the window of her and Xander's apartment. He comes out of the bedroom in his pajamas to join her._

**Xander:** Ahn, honey, I told you to wait to open that until-

**Anya:** Stupid white flakes.

**Xander:** (relieved) Oh, that. It's just snow.

**Anya:** I know what it is. (gestures towards self) Alive for centuries, remember?

**Xander:** You saw snow in your demon days?

**Anya:** Well, vengeance is a cold business. (hopeful) Now what were you saying about opening something?

**Xander:** Hm? Oh, nothing. You can open your gift when we get to Buffy's.

**Anya:** Just how exactly are we supposed to get to Buffy's in this mess?

**Xander:** Willow made a nice path for the Xander-mobile.

**Anya:** A spell?

**Xander:** Yeah. Dawn's never seen snow before, so she figured it would be nice since this is her first Christmas without Joyce.

**Anya:** I miss her.

**Xander:** We all do.

_The two stand in silent remembrance for a moment before being interrupted by a knock at the door._

**Anya:** I thought we were going to Buffy's.

**Xander:** We are. (Gently pushes Anya around the corner into the other room) Stay here.

_Another knock comes from the door._

**Anya:** Do you think it's trouble? You don't owe someone money do you?

**Xander:** Shh! I don't know who it is, but I'd feel a lot safer with you out of their sight.

_They hear an even louder knock as Xander picks up a baseball bat and heads towards the door._

**Xander:** (raises the baseball bat and reaches for door) Who's there?

**Spike:** It's me.

_As Spike opens the door, Xander lunges forward with the bat, unaware of Spike's answer. Luckily, Spike ducks and just barely misses what was sure to be a concussion._

**Spike:** Bloody Hell! Have you already been into the eggnog?

**Anya:** (coming from the bedroom) Spike!

**Xander:** It's all clear honey. No danger…just Santa Fangs.

**Spike:** Piffle. I'm plenty dangerous when I want to be. Besides, if I was a big nasty coming to eviscerate you, why the hell would I bother to bloody knock?

**Anya:** He has a point, Xander. He does need to be invited in.

_There's an awkward pause; both Spike and Anya give Xander an expectant look._

**Xander:** What?

**Anya:** Come in, Spike.

_Xander rolls his eyes as Spike walks into their apartment carrying a full, black garbage bag over his shoulder. Both Anya and Xander give him a raised eyebrow._

**Xander:** What's with the garbage bag, Spike? Going for the ever-popular undead sanitation worker look?

_Spike gives Xander a dirty look as he lets the bag off his shoulder and onto the floor with a thud._

**Spike:** Said the man in the Snoopy pants (looks down at Xander's pajama bottoms). Nice pj's, really.

**Xander:** (To Anya) You invited him in because?

**Anya:** Oh where's you're Holiday spirit, Xander? Besides, I bet those are gifts in that bag.

**Xander:** (Scoffs) Yeah, gifts. Good one, honey. This is Spike we're talking about here.

**Spike:** Actually…(Looks down at the bag)

**Xander:** You're serious?

**Spike:** No it's my laundry…(pauses for effect). Of course they're presents you stupid git; it's bloody Christmas.

**Xander:** Gifts from a vampire? (In disbelief) I take that back…from a _soulless_ vampire?

**Anya:** What else would it be? Evil exchange presents at this time of year too, you know.

**Spike:** I didn't have anything to wrap them in.

**Anya:** Ooh, I have lots of sparkly paper. Working at the Magic Box this year has made me an expert in wrapping abnormal shapes (trails off as she excitedly runs to get supplies).

**Xander:** I have to say Spike, you never cease to make me wonder what the hell you're up to.

**Spike:** What I'm up to? In case you haven't noticed, I've been fighting the good fight just the same as you. Maybe not for the same reasons, but we're on the same side now.

**Xander:** _Now? _ Gee, that's reassuring. How long is it going to last? Until Buffy lets you down easy? I know this is just another pathetic attempt to get to her, but I have this non-slayer power that she doesn't…I can see right through it. Why should I believe that when she figures out and turns you down that we won't be right back where we started, human vs. vampire?

_Spike pauses for a moment before responding. For the first time since Xander has known him, he looks genuinely hurt. _

**Spike: **Right, because I don't have a soul. I just wanted to help Little Bit and her big sis through a rough time…but that's impossible, right? Because I'm soulless. You're absolutely right. (Backs away towards the door). Well, I'll leave you "Scoobies" to your Holiday together.

_Anya reenters the room after setting up Spike's bag in the other room with wrapping paper and bows. She sees Xander standing with his arms crossed and Spike backing away with his hand on the door. She's understandably confused by the scene in front of her._

**Anya:** Spike, where are you going?

**Spike:** Um, (looks toward Xander who looks at him sternly, then back at Anya, struggling for an alibi) something came up…possible demon I heard. Figured I'd go check it out.

**Anya:** Oh, we should come with…and call Buffy!

**Spike:** (Emphatically) No! (Lowers his tone) No, I've got it. She needs a Holiday break. (Pauses before going through doorway) Tell everyone I said Merry Christmas.

_Spike exits and Anya turns to Xander with a glare. She senses they're hiding something from her._

**Anya:** What did you say to him?

**Xander:** Anya, you know he was just trying to buy Buffy. I just wanted to protect my friend.

**Anya:** She's the slayer, not to mention a grown woman. It's her choice to make, not yours.

**Xander:** And what happens when he-

**Anya:** He got gifts for everyone, Xander…even you. Do you believe me? If you don't, the bag's right in there. See for yourself.

**Xander: **(In shock) Ahn, I didn't know.

**Anya:** You didn't even give him a chance.

_Anya walks out the door and runs down the hall, leaving Xander standing alone in disbelief. She runs down the hall to find the elevator is on a different floor, so she continues her run down the stairs and catches a glimpse of Spike as he reaches the main exit of the building._

**Anya:** Spike, wait! (Stops and catches breath)

**Spike:** What? (Alarmed) Is something wrong?

**Anya:** I don't care what demon is waiting out there; if I can't get out of Buffy's questionable cooking of Christmas dinner, then neither can you.


	2. Chapter 2: Uninvited

_Back at the Summers' Residence, the Christmas music is interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell_

**Willow:** I'll get it.

_Willow opens the door to reveal Giles waiting on the front porch with arms full of gift boxes. The falling snow is settling on his head and shoulders and causing his glasses to fog up._

**Giles:** Please tell me this bloody weather is your idea and not another apocalyptic weather pattern.

**Willow:** (Quietly) Shh! Awn-day doesn't know about the pell-say. (Blatantly loud so that the whole house can hear) Merry Christmas to you too.

**Giles:** (sarcastically) Well, if she didn't suspect anything before…

**Willow:** (Closes the door behind him and helps him carry the gifts) Don't be such a Scrooge.

**Giles:** (playfully) Bah Humbug.

**Willow:** (calling to the rest of the house) Giles is here!

**Giles:** Where is everyone? (He follows Willow into the living room and sets down the gifts.)

**Willow:** In the kitchen.

_She continues into the kitchen and Giles does likewise. Tara is standing by the stove, Dawn is sitting on a stool at the counter, and Buffy greets them as they come around the corner._

**Buffy:** Well, all this food isn't going to make itself.

_Buffy gives Giles a hug, clearly happy to see him for reasons other than slaying._

**Giles:** Merry Christmas everyone.

**Willow:** (still considering Buffy's comment) Well actually, I could have the food done in a second with a-

**Tara:** (interrupts, knowing exactly where Willow was headed) But where would be the fun in that?

**Dawn:** Tara helped me make pumpkin pie last night (hops off stool and leads Giles to the refrigerator). See. You do like pumpkin pie…right?

**Giles:** (Nods) It looks wonderful. (Looks around) Xander and Anya aren't here yet?

**Dawn:** Anya called earlier, said they'd be running a little late.

**Tara:** They should be here any minute.

**Giles:** Probably got caught in this weather.

**Buffy:** Or last minute shopping.

**Dawn:** (Casually) No, they just had to wait for Spike.

_Everyone looks over at Dawn in stunned silence_

**Buffy:** What?

**Dawn:** He…uh…needed to wrap presents still.

**Buffy:** Spike's coming? (Doorbell rings) Spike's here? (Turns to Willow, accusingly) Did you know about this?

**Willow:** (Raises her hands in innocence) I know nothing…(turns and leaves the room for a moment, but then pops head back in) about this, that is. I mean, I know things, but not "Spike things." Um…I'll get the door (leaves to do so).

_Buffy turns to Tara, expecting her to answer the same question._

**Tara:** (Calmly) Buffy, (glances at Dawn out of the corner of her eye) I'm sure Dawn had _no _idea that you didn't know he was coming.

**Buffy:** Did _you_ know?

**Tara:** (Confesses) Well, I did talk to Anya for a minute (Buffy rolls her eyes). She insisted that I needed to be in the kitchen taking care of dinner instead of you.

**Buffy:** So you knew he was coming and you didn't tell me? (She pauses for a moment, processing Tara's final comment) And what's wrong with me making dinner?

**Tara:** Oh, nothing. It's just…(reaching) she didn't want you to be stressed about having to make everything.

**Buffy:** Yeah, (with snark and sarcasm) because Spike coming will more than make up for that.

**Spike:** (Peeking around the corner) Did I hear my name?

**Dawn:** Spike! (Runs and gives him a hug)

**Spike:** Hey Little Bit. You mind if I have a word alone with your sis for a sec?

_Dawn leaves the room to go greet Xander and Anya. Tara stands with her arms folded for a moment, then decides to leave the room as well. She walks past Buffy as she heads toward the living room._

**Tara:** (to Buffy) I'll make sure Anya doesn't shake the presents (gives Buffy a little reassuring smile, then leaves).

_Buffy slowly walks around to the other side of the kitchen, letting the island counter create space between her and Spike._

**Buffy:** So, you're a Christmas-kind of vamp now, huh?

**Spike:** Look, before you say anything-

**Buffy:** I thought I just did.

**Spike:** Buffy, I know your friends don't believe me –you probably don't either- but I didn't come here because I expect something from you.

**Buffy:** Why are you here?

**Spike:** Nowhere else to go.

**Buffy:** Well, I'm glad you felt the need to share _that_.

**Spike:** Buffy, I know what it's like to lose. And I know that you're putting on your bravest slayer face for your friends and your little sis, but you can't fool me; I know you're hurting. You've given me so many chances; let me help you this time.

**Buffy:** You can't help me, Spike.

**Spike:** I can listen. (He pauses; Buffy's eyes begin to well with tears, but she bites her lip). You can tell me anything; the soulless can't judge.

**Buffy:** Spike, please, I can't talk, not now.

**Spike:** Not to me. Do you want me to leave? If it would be easier…just say the words and I'm gone.

_Buffy pauses and Xander comes into the kitchen. Buffy quickly wipes her eyes and give him her best fake smile._

**Buffy:** What's up?

**Xander:** You might want to come open presents soon.

**Spike:** Little Bit getting anxious?

**Xander:** Dawn and Anya are sniffing the gifts.

**Buffy:** _Sniffing?_

**Xander:** Like bloodhounds.

**Spike:** That's new.

**Xander:** Yeah, apparently shaking is _so_ five minutes ago.

_They pause for a moment to hear Anya and Dawn call from the living room,_

**Anya:** Xander! Are they coming?

**Dawn:** Hey Buffy, I think you got something leather!

**Xander:** Please, save us.

_Buffy smiles a little at Xander's comment, then looks over at Spike, making her decision._

**Buffy:** We're coming!


	3. Chapter 3: No Rest for the Wicked

_Summers Residence, living room. About fifteen minutes later, the gang is in the midst of opening Christmas presents. Giles, Willow, and Tara are sitting on the sofa, Dawn is sitting on the floor in front of Tara, Buffy is sitting in a big comfy chair, Spike is sitting, leaning against the chair, and Xander and Anya are sharing the other chair._

**Anya:** (Reading a t-shirt that she's just pulled from a gift box) "Tact is for people who aren't witty enough to be sarcastic."

**Buffy:** I saw it and thought of you.

**Anya:** Oh...because of my quick wit, right?

**Buffy:** (Pauses) Yeah…that's _exactly_ what went through my head.

_The rest of the gang chuckles, but it's over Anya's head._

**Anya:** (Cheerfully) Thanks!

**Buffy:** (Quickly changing subject) All right, who's opening next? (She searches for a gift to hand off)

**Anya:** (The light bulb clicks on) Hey, (accusingly) that was sarcasm.

**Buffy:** (Reads gift tag) To: Giles, From: Spike. (Hands the package over to Giles) This should be interesting.

_Just as Giles is about to unwrap the gift, the doorbell rings yet again; everyone looks confused._

**Willow:** Were you expecting anyone else?

**Buffy:** (Jokingly) I don't know…you tell me.

_Willow raises her hands in surrender again. Tara rolls her eyes and gets up from the sofa._

**Tara:** Probably just carolers. I'll get it.

_Tara walks through the living room doorway to the entryway. She opens the front door to great the mystery guest, but finds no one at the door. She cautiously steps out onto the porch to look around. At first, she sees nothing, but she listens carefully and hears a shivering noise coming from the opposite side of the porch railing. She steps down from the porch and rounds the corner to find a little boy crouching near the ground. The boy, who looks about six years old, is wearing a rugged, worn winter jacket, and is shaking furiously from the cold. Tara crouches down to meet the boy at eye-level before speaking._

**Tara:** (gently) Are you okay?

_The boy gingerly shakes his head._

**Tara:** What's your name?

**Little Boy:** T-t-troy.

**Tara:** Hi Troy, I'm Tara. Do you want to come inside? (She slowly reaches out her hand to the boy). We can call your parents; I'm sure they're worried.

_Troy just stares at her, still uncertain._

**Tara:** Th-there's hot chocolate,

_Troy considers this, then nods his head and steps forward to accept Tara's offer._

_Meanwhile, back in the living room…_

**Giles:** A mug?

_Giles finishes peeling the paper from his gift. Turning the mug around, he notices that it reads, "Kiss the Librarian."_

**Spike:** They didn't have one that said "ex-librarian/watcher turned magic shop owner."

**Anya:** Doesn't he already have one like that?

**Giles:** Used to…I thought you said, 'Hell would freeze over before you replaced that piece of bloody stupid novelty junk?'

**Spike:** Have you seen outside?

_They all turn to the window and notice the snow still floating to the ground._

**Xander:** Aww, (jokingly) it's a Kodak moment.

**Spike:** Bollocks! It was the first thing I saw…and it was cheap!

**Buffy:** (laughs) And you call yourself the 'Big Bad'?

_Spike opens his mouth to protest, but is interrupted by a sudden scream from the front lawn. Everyone jumps, and Willow leaps to her feet in alarm._

**Willow:** Tara!

_Willow sprints out the front door, with everyone else in tow, to find Tara fallen on the ground in a snow bank. She doesn't appear to be harmed as Willow rushes to her side._

**Willow:** Tara, are you okay?

**Tara:** (shivering) Y-yeah, I-I…I'm fine.

_Willow embraces Tara and breathes a sigh of relief._

**Buffy:** What happened?

**Tara:** I'm not s-sure. It w-wasn't human.

**Willow:** We should get you inside; it's freezing.

_Willow helps Tara to her feet while Xander gets a blanket from the house to warm her up. Dawn opens the door for everyone to come back in, but Buffy lingers at the end of the sidewalk staring down the road. Giles turns and notices Buffy's hesitation. He instructs Dawn to go inside with the others, and joins Buffy in the snow._

**Giles:** Do have any ideas?

**Buffy:** I wish…wait, bad word choice.

**Giles:** We'll figure it out. I'm sure Willow's already booting up her laptop as we speak.

**Buffy:** (smiles) I know. I was just kind of hoping evil would take a Holiday for a change, you know? Why can't they just eat, sleep, play poker for kittens and be merry?

**Giles:** And pass up the chance to spend time trying to outwit you?

**Buffy:** Gee, I'm flattered.

_The two share a little laugh and head back up the walkway into the house. Neither of them, however, notice the little shiny, button-like pendant lying at the bottom step of the porch. Both Buffy and Giles round the corner into the dining room, where everyone is currently congregated. Willow is indeed behind her computer, as Giles predicted; the rest of the gang is in research mode as well, sifting through a pile of books about demons and magicks. Giles sits down and opens a book, but Buffy opts to stand behind Willow and look over her shoulder at the laptop screen._

**Xander:** So what did this thing look like exactly? I mean are we talking horns, tentacles, appendages in inappropriate places?

**Tara:** No…that's just the thing; it looked human. _He_ looked human.

**Giles:** He?

**Tara:** When I went outside, I found a little boy. I asked him his name…Troy, I think he said. He looked lost so asked if he wanted to come inside and call his parents. I took his hand to help him up, and…he changed.

**Xander:** Ahh…ambiguous shape-shifting demon; how could I forget?

**Tara:** I wish I could give a good description of him, but he got very big, very fast. After he shoved me back, I tried to do a stationary spell-to hold him in place-but he took off before I could get the last word out, so I didn't bother.

**Giles:** Did he have any kind of markings, like a symbol of some kind, perhaps?

**Tara:** Not that I remember.

**Willow:** Well, there are about only three hundred…thousand demons that have the ability to shape-shift. None of them are listed by the name "Troy," unfortunately.

**Buffy:** We need to find out more about Troy and if he has any friends out there helping him crash Christmas parties.

**Xander:** I sense a patrol is in our near future.

**Buffy:** (nods) Xander, you take Anya and Willow towards town; Giles, Spike, and I will search the cemetery. Tara, I need you to stay here with Dawn and see if you can remember anything that might narrow the search.

**Dawn:** Why do I have to stay? (Turns to Tara) No offense, but I can help patrol. I'm very observant.

**Xander:** I think Buffy's right Dawn; we don't know what we're even looking for.

**Tara:** Besides, I could use your help (gestures towards the mounds of books on the table).

**Dawn:** (Slumps back in her seat and rolls her eyes) Fine.

**Buffy:** Great! Let's get our torches and pitchforks and head out.

_Xander and Spike pull stakes, a couple of axes, a sword, and flashlights from the wooden chest in the living room, and meet Buffy, Anya, Giles, and Willow at the front door._

**Willow:** (Turns back to the dining room) You sure you're gonna be all right?

**Dawn:** Yeah.

**Tara:** Be careful.

**Dawn:** Don't talk to strangers.

_Willow smirks and turns back to join the others. Xander and Giles each have an ax. Willow, Anya, and Spike have stakes and flashlights, and Buffy has the sword._

**Buffy:** Stakes, check. Axes, check. My favorite sword, check. Now let's go kick some ass… in the spirit of Christmas.

_Buffy opens the front door, and they are bombarded by snow being blown by the blizzard force winds. Everyone stands nearly frozen; she quickly slams the door back shut._

**Buffy:** Mittens, anyone?


	4. Chapter 4: Uninvited Redux

Buffy, Spike, and Giles wandered through the cemetery, on alert despite the frigid conditions. Buffy gripped her sword tightly through her black mittens, glancing from side to side, surveying the familiar territory.

**Spike:** And how exactly did you plan on throwing a good punch in mittens?

**Buffy:** What? They're just like boxing gloves. (Makes a fist) Wanna see?

**Spike:** (Leans away) No, I believe you. What are we looking for anyway? Buffy, you know how many demons waltz through here a night. How are we supposed to tell them apart; look for one with a sticker that says 'Hello, my name is Troy?'

**Giles:** (scowling) As helpful as that would be, it's more likely they'll be-

_Buffy senses some motion behind a nearby gravestone and quickly turns, weapon at the ready. The guys turn to face the same gravestone just as a demon dashes by, knocking the three of them to the ground._

**Buffy: **-running like scared schoolgirls?

_Buffy quickly leaps to her feet and swings her sword sharply, just missing the six foot eight demon's massive shoulder. The demon retaliates with a swing of its own, knocking the sword from Buffy's hands and sending Giles back down to the ground with his arm, Spike attacks from the opposite side, jumping on the demon's back, trying to buy Buffy time as she reaches for the sword. The demon wrestles free from Spike's grasp, but it's too late for him as Buffy impales his stomach with the sword. The demon falls to the ground slowly with a thud. Spike moves over to help Giles up, and Buffy cautiously approaches the motionless demon, who is lying face-up in the snow, with Buffy's sword protruding from his midsection._

**Buffy:** Well, that was –

_Before she can finish her thought, the demon raises his left arm and grips the sword._

**Buffy:** -easy?

_The demon lifts his right arm in the same fashion, and uses both hands to pull the sword out. He methodically rises to his feet while Buffy, Spike, and Giles stand frozen in place, watching in a mix of horror and morbid curiosity. The four stand still for minutes until the demon final makes the first move, dropping the sword and racing toward the exit of the cemetery,_

**Buffy:** (gets ready to run) Damn it!

**Spike:** Wait, Buffy!

_Buffy looks back, and Spike tosses her a stake. She then takes off sprinting after the demon, but soon loses him around a corner._

**Buffy:** (Yelling down the empty road) Done already?

_Buffy turns around to rejoin Spike and Giles. Spike hands Buffy her sword._

**Buffy:** (mumbles to herself) I didn't even get to pun. (Sighs) He ruined all my fun…Hey, (Spike and Giles look up at her, attentively) that rhymed!

_Giles and Spike roll their eyes and follow Buffy down the street, back towards the Summers' house._

_Meanwhile…_

_Willow, Xander, and Anya huddle together as they walk down the main street of downtown Sunnydale._

**Xander:** Now, refresh my memory here, Will. This spell you just worked your mojo on is going to make those demons easily identifiable how again?

**Willow:** Well, each kind of demon gives off a different kind of energy. With the spell, we can detect the different energies, and locate specific ones. The one we're looking for will be marked by a red glow from the source of the energy.

**Xander:** So you turned 'em into Rudolph?

**Willow:** Something like that.

**Anya:** Something like that?

**Willow:** Yeah…I mean, I don't _actually_ turn them into reindeer…

**Anya:** No, something like _that_ (points).

_Xander and Willow let their gaze follow the direction of Anya's finger, where they catch sight of a red gleam reflecting in the snow from behind a convenience store on the corner at the end of the street. Xander positions himself in front of the two women, with his ax at the ready._

**Xander:** Definitely something like that.

_The three cautiously approach the corner, Xander in the lead. They halt as they reach the end of the road, and Xander signals to Anya and Willow to make their move on the count of three._

**Xander:** (motioning with his fingers and silently mouthing the words) One, two, three!

_Xander charges around the corner first wielding the ax, with Willow and Anya in tow, both clutching their stakes. Xander spots the demon and drives his ax into its back. The demon reels in shock, flinging his arm back and sending Xander colliding into Willow._

**Willow:** (Gasps) He didn't poof!

**Xander:** Duly noted.

_Anya leaps into action, wrapping her arms around the demon's neck, attempting to choke it to death. The demon struggles and reaches to pull her off, but not before she notices something shiny hanging from a chain on its neck._

**Anya:** Oh my god! It has a pend-

_The demon flings Anya onto the sidewalk before she can finish her revelation. Xander gets to his feet, ready to make another attack._

**Xander:** Anya!

_He takes the stake from Willow's hand and charges at the demon again, but he is sent to the ground once more. Anya begins to recover, and sits up to finish her warning._

**Anya:** No, get his pendant!

_At the sound of the 'p' word, the demon turns to dash down the street. Before he can get away, though, Willow sees the chain on his neck. She reaches out her hand and mumbles a spell that sends the chain flying off his neck and to the ground as he continues running away. Anya leaps to her feet and rushes over to the pendant, smashing it with her fist. The three of them all look up in time to see the demon in the distance disappear in a burst of flames in the distance._

**Xander:** What the hell was that?

**Anya:** Vengeance…at its less than finest.

_Back at the Summers' house…_

**Dawn:** I don't get it.

**Tara:** Hm?

_Dawn holds up a book and points to a picture of a four-legged creature with two heads, one on each end._

**Dawn:** How does it pee?

**Tara:** Maybe it doesn't.

**Dawn:** Ew.

**Tara:** That's definitely not what's out there, though. Well, it's not what we're looking for anyway.

**Dawn:** That's comforting. You coming up with anything in that pile?

**Tara:** (closes book in frustration) Nothing useful, unfortunately.

**Dawn:** There's something we have in common.

**Tara:** What? No, you've found lots of useful things.

_Dawn not buying it; she gives Tara a look of disbelief._

**Dawn:** Like what?

**Tara:** Well, I've always wanted to know what Fyarl demons use their two horns for.

**Dawn:** (skeptically) Uh-huh.

**Tara:** And…and how Eneri demons regenerate limbs.

**Dawn:** Okay, that was just disgusting.

**Tara:** True, but it could be very useful someday.

**Dawn:** (Laughing) _Right_…thanks for trying anyway.

_Tara shrugs with a smile, and Dawn resumes flipping the pages of the book silently for a few minutes, until something catches Tara's attention._

**Tara:** There! Go back.

_Dawn turns back the page to reveal a diagram of a human child turning into a tall, muscular-bound demon._

**Dawn:** Is that the one?

**Tara:** Yes. (Reading over Dawn's shoulder) The Kulgari demon.

**Dawn:** It says here that the Kulgari have the ability to appear as apparitions of children. They can only retain their physical demonic form when someone gives them an offering.

**Tara:** (beginning to put the pieces together) The hot chocolate…and the warm shelter.

**Dawn:** Wait, it also says that they don't have free will; they must be under the control of a master. The master must open the portal to their dimension.

**Tara:** Someone here in Sunnydale must have cast a spell to open the portal.

**Dawn:** They couldn't have done it alone, though. I mean, who else has text like this? (Reading the book's cover) _Species of the Astral Dimensions and Other Realms_; I highly doubt that Barnes and Noble carries this.

**Tara:** You're right; they must have had help from someone well versed in demonology.

**Dawn:** (Sarcastically) Gee, where are we gonna find someone like _that_ in Sunnydale?

**Tara:** It's a start at least. I'll call the others back and fill them in on what we know. (Gets up to go to the kitchen, but turns back for a second) Good job, Dawn.

**Dawn:** Thanks.

_Tara goes into the kitchen and sits cross-legged on the tile floor. She mentally calls to Willow, letting her know what's going on and telling her to inform Buffy and the others of the situation. She gets so caught up in her spell that she doesn't notice the demon that is silently creeping up behind her._

**Dawn:** (runs in from other room) Tara, duck!

_Tara gasps in surprise and crouches down. Dawn, a crossbow in hand, shoots the demon between the eyes. Tara pulls herself off the floor, heart racing,_

**Tara:** (catching her breath) Nice shot.

**Dawn:** I've been practicing…don't tell Buffy.

_Dawn and Tara turn to leave the kitchen, but jump in surprise as they hear the demon move. They look back and see the demon pulling the arrow from his forehead as he begins top rise from the floor._

**Dawn:** I-I think we forgot to read the part about the nine lives.

**Tara:** Dawn, get out.

**Dawn:** But-

**Tara:** GO!

_Dawn rushes towards the door, where she sees Willow, Buffy, and the others returning towards the house. Tara, still in the kitchen with the demon begins a spell as the demon tries to make a move forward._

**Tara:** Cassiel by your second star…

**Willow:** (rushing into the kitchen) Hold mine victim as in tar!

_The spell works, and the demon halts in place, unable to move. Tara and Willow are joined by Buffy, Spike, Giles, Xander, and Anya, who all followed Dawn into the kitchen._

**Tara:** (to Willow) I was going to get it all out this time.

**Willow:** I know; I just love finishing your sentences.


	5. Chapter 5: Good Cop, Bad Cop

The Scooby Gang is currently congregated in the dining room, holding the demon intruder hostage. The demon is tied down to a chair, as well as still being held in place by the spell. Dawn, Giles, and Tara are sitting in chairs on the opposite side of the table, facing the demon with Willow and Anya standing behind them. Spike is leaning against the doorway, blocking one exit, while Xander is standing, arms crossed, in front of the other doorway. Buffy is pacing behind the demon, holding his pendant in her hands.

**Giles:** (to the demon) We know that you have information about the "strange", shall we say, events that have occurred tonight.

**Buffy:** And you're not going anywhere till we know what you do, so you might as well start talking.

_The demon says nothing; he stares straight ahead at the table._

**Giles:** Perhaps we should narrow down our questioning.

**Buffy:** Fine, we'll start easy. Who are you?

_The demon remains unmoved, eyes still fixed on the table._

**Buffy:** Right, that's not important anyway. I don't really care _who_ you are; it's more about _what_ you are and who you're working for.

**Giles:** We have an understanding that you cannot come into our realm without being summoned by a master. The Kulgari are slaves of their realm, unable to open the gates of their own dimension, correct?

**Buffy:** (leans over to come face to face with demon) So tell me, who opened your gates?

_Giles and Buffy's interrogation tactics are failing, as the demon remains silent._

**Anya:** (whispers to Willow) This isn't working. I know who might be more helpful.

**Willow:** (whispering) Who?

**Anya:** Well, we know vengeance demons are involved. I could spot those pendants from a mile away. D'Hoffryn knows more than this dimwit. You and Tara should go summon him; see what he knows.

**Tara:** (joins in the whispered conversation) Why us? You know him better.

**Anya:** Exactly. I think he'll reveal more to you. He knows all I'd want from him now would be information. Hell, he'll probably offer you a job.

**Willow:** Where's the amulet?

**Anya:** In the bathroom cabinet.

**Willow:** Oh that's safe.

**Anya:** I can think of much worse places to put it.

_Willow gives Anya a dirty look, as Dawn turns in her chair to join the side conversation._

**Dawn:** Whatcha guys whispering about?

**Tara:** We have to go summon D'Hoffryn.

**Dawn:** Can I help?

**Willow:** Not with this spell.

**Dawn:** Doesn't hurt to ask.

**Tara:** You can keep an eye on him (gestures to demon), though.

**Willow:** Yeah, if he tries any moves, just say what I taught you. Do you remember?

**Dawn:** How could I forget?

**Tara:** All right. We should get going.

**Willow:** Be back in ten…or fifteen…twenty at the most.

_Dawn and Anya both motion for Willow to shoo. She and Tara head out of the dining room, passing by Spike in the doorway, and making their way into the bathroom. Willow opens the cabinet and pulls out a flat, circular amulet while Tara creates a circle on the floor with sand._

**Willow:** Are you ready?

_Tara answers with a nod, and the two women sit on the floor facing each other. They join hands and chant in unison._

**Willow & Tara:** Beatum sit in nomine D'Hoffrynis. Fiat hoc spatium porta ad mundum Arashmaharris.

_As soon as they are done, a tall demon with two horns and a beard, D'Hoffryn, appears in a bright flash of light._

**D'Hoffryn:** (in deep booming voice) Behold D'Hoffryn, Lord of-

**Willow:** Oh save it; we've heard it before.

**D'Hoffryn:** (in regular, far less intimidating voice) Miss Rosenberg, what a pleasant surprise! Have you reconsidered my job offer?

**Willow:** No, just felt like chatting.

**D'Hoffryn:** (to Tara) I don't think we've met.

**Tara:** Tara.

**D'Hoffryn:** Well, it's nice to-

**Tara:** Do you know anything about Kulgari demons?

**D'Hoffryn:** I guess small talk truly is dead.

**Willow:** You want small talk? Okay, how are things going in the world of vengeance? Any exciting new methods of torture and revenge on the horizon?

**D'Hoffryn:** Well, actually, things are going great. Vengeance has become more competitive than ever. It's a shame that Anyanka-

**Tara:** (sternly) Her name is Anya.

**D'Hoffryn:** Yes, it's a shame that Anyanka left the business; she was by far the best I've ever seen.

**Willow:** Well, let's not dwell on the past, shall we. Who's the top dog in the biz now?

**D'Hoffryn:** For quite a while, Anyanka's friend Halfrek, I believe you know her, right? Anyways, she took over the highest vengeance rate for some time, but recently, she's been outdone by someone new.

**Tara:** Who?

**D'Hoffryn:** Oh, no one you know. She's a vengeance demon working the other side of the globe. Everyone's been trying new methods to beat her success rate, but no one is coming close. I can't believe Halfrek's still here; she is the best in her area, though. Halfrek is definitely no pushover.

**Willow:** Wait, here…like the United States? California?

**D'Hoffryn:** You didn't know? She's right here in Sunnydale; you should pay her a visit sometime.

**Willow:** Will do.

**D'Hoffryn:** (to Tara) Now what was that you wanted to know about Kulgari demons?

**Tara:** Oh, nothing. Thanks, but I forgot.

**Willow:** Thanks for your time, Hoffie, but we've gotta go.

**D'Hoffryn:** Here, take my card in case you change your-

**Willow:** Goodbye!

**D'Hoffryn:** Fine. Until next time…

_D'Hoffryn disappears in a flash of smoke. Willow and Tara leave the bathroom with their new information and go downstairs toward the dining room._

**Buffy:** (to demon) You're really testing my patience, so I'm going to try speaking a language you'll understand. (She holds the pendant right in front of his face) You see this pendant; I know that if this should somehow get destroyed, you go from original recipe to extra crispy within seconds. So this is what's going to happen: You're going to answer my questions, or I'm going to send you back to whatever Hell it is you came from. Now tell me, who are you working for?

_The demon flinches slightly, but still resists speaking_.

**Buffy:** Oh well, your loss…

_Buffy opens her hand to drop the pendant to the floor._

**Demon:** Wait!

_Buffy catches the pendant by the chain before it can fall from her hand._

**Buffy:** And he speaks!

**Willow:** It doesn't matter.

_Willow and Tara reenter the dining room; Buffy looks up in exasperation._

**Buffy:** All that work for nothing?

**Tara:** We can answer your question.

_Everyone turns to them expectantly._

**Willow:** Halfrek.

**Anya:** Halfrek?

**Buffy:** Halfrek?

**Xander:** _Halfrek?_

**Giles:** (dryly) I think we've established that the Kulgari are working for Halfrek. Did he say why?

**Tara:** Not directly, but he said that the vengeance business has become super competitive, and that everyone's been searching for more efficient forms of spreading the vengefulness.

**Buffy:** Yeah, but couldn't it be any vengeance demon trying to get the edge?

**Willow:** And it's just a coincidence that Halfrek is residing here in beautiful Sunnydale?

**Anya:** She's right; it's Hallie, but I still can't believe she'd sink this low.

**Xander:** We've gotta stop this; we have to find her. Is there a way we can summon her?

**Anya:** She won't answer your calls (Xander gives her a hurt look). She won't answer any of us because we kill demons…and she's kind of a demon.

**Buffy:** Great, so back to square one.

**Anya:** Not exactly.

**Buffy:** How's that?

**Anya:** We were friends; I have a pretty good idea where she is.

**Spike:** (finally speaking up) Then what are we waiting for.

_Anya walks into the Bronze, with Buffy, Spike, and Xander in tow. She spots a curly haired brunette consoling a sobbing redhead at the bar; they approach the woman, and Anya taps her on the back. She turns around, startled._

**Anya:** Hallie, what a surprise! I _wish_ I could have seen this coming.


	6. Chapter 6: Old Frenemies

At the Bronze, Anya, Xander, Buffy, and Spike now surround Halfrek, prepared to get to the bottom of the Kulgari demon situation.

**Halfrek:** Anyanka! Long time no see. How's mortal life treating you?

**Xander:** (irritably) Her name is Anya!

**Halfrek:** Still with the man with the nice arms, I see.

**Anya:** He's mine; you can't have him. (Buffy and Spike raise an eyebrow at Anya's digression; Xander nods with smile). But that's not why we're here.

**Halfrek:** Then to what do I owe the pleasure?

**Anya:** Don't play clueless; you know why we're here (Halfrek just shrugs). Kulgari demons? Come on, Hallie. You're better than that…or at least you used to be.

**Halfrek:** I have no idea what you're talking about.

**Buffy:** Sure you do. You know, the Kulgari; the ones you summoned to do the dirty work for you so that you can con more vulnerable people into spreading the vengeance and misery to all.

**Halfrek:** (defensively) I am not spreading misery to _all_, and I am not a con. I'm doing my job, just like you. I'm giving justice to the wronged-

**Buffy:** Justice? Oh really. Then do you mind telling me who Tara Maclay wronged, because tonight she was attacked by one of your little demon bitches.

**Halfrek:** Are you sure it was a Kulgari demon that I know?

**Anya:** His name's Troy…or at least that's his stage name.

**Halfrek:** Hm…that doesn't sound like him. I'll be sure to have a talk with him about-

_Buffy steps forward and cuts Halfrek off again, getting into her face._

**Buffy:** You know (pulls a stake out of her jacket), I getting sick of talking.

**Halfrek:** (incredulously) So what are you gonna do? Poke me with your stick ? It doesn't really hurt so much as it kinda tickles.

**Anya:** She's a vengeance demon, Buffy. That won't kill her…the whole immortality thing and all.

**Xander:** That explains how the Kulgari was still able to Kung Fu with the ax in his back.

**Halfrek:** See that's what I love about them; they never give up.

**Buffy:** So you admit to opening the portal to their realm.

**Halfrek:** Good work Nancy Drew, but I'm sorry to say that I can't take credit for freeing the Kulgari. (Everyone looks at her skeptically) Don't you remember Anya? We as demons can't grant the wishes of other demons. A little thing called conflict of interest.

**Spike:** Then what can you do?

**Halfrek:** Excuse me?

**Spike:** You're all talk. You strut in here all, "Look at me; I'm immortal. I'm hot stuff." All you can do is make some weaker humans even more miserable. That's not a gift; humans have been doing that to each other for centuries.

**Halfrek:** This coming from an impotent vampire. I'm surprised you remember what it's like to be a pathetic human.

**Xander:** Who you calling pathetic?

_Halfrek raises an eyebrow at him, clearly surprised that he would dare to talk to her that way._

**Spike:** He' got a point. We're not the ones picking up victims at a bar on Christmas.

_While Xander and Spike continue to distract Halfrek with verbal jabs, Anya quietly sneaks around behind Halfrek, trying to get a good shot at the necklace she's wearing._

**Xander:** I've got a wish. I wish you were less pathetic. Can you grant that one?

_Anya creeps even closer, and Buffy realizes what her plan is, so she joins Xander and Spike in keeping Halfrek's focus away from Anya._

**Buffy:** Yeah, that'd be nice. Then we wouldn't have to waste our time with a bad Jiminy Cricket impersonator. (mockingly) 'When you wish upon a washed up vengeance demon...'

_Halfrek, becoming increasingly infuriated, raises her arms to take on the Slayer and her friends, but the motion gives Anya just the opportunity she needs. She rushes forward and snatches Halfrek's pendant in her hand. Halfrek whirls around to face Anya, backing against the wall; she's the vulnerable one now._

**Anya:** This is the pendant D'Hoffryn gave you? Mine was so much prettier.

**Halfrek:** Who are you, Anyanka? You used to be one of us.

**Anya:** Things change.

**Halfrek:** So what, now that you're one of them you just let them tell you what to do?

**Anya:** No, but unless you want to be stuck here as 'one of us' (holding up pendant to get her point across), I suggest that you do.

_Halfrek looks at the four of them, and finally, convinced that she's cornered, gives in._

**Halfrek:** _Fine._ A human had to open the portal with a wish.

**Buffy:** Could you be a little more specific?

**Halfrek:** Jackie Something-or-another. A college student.

**Xander:** How'd you dupe her into wishing to open the gates of a pretty much unknown realm?

**Halfrek:** She couldn't make it home for the Holidays, so she wished that the realms could be opened magically so that she could go through time.

**Anya:** But you can't go through time just by traveling to another realm.

_They all ponder this until the light bulbs click; Halfrek made her think that on purpose._

**Buffy: **(In disbelief) You lied to her about opening the gates of a Hell dimension?

**Halfrek:** It's not Hell, for your information, and it wasn't so much lying as "willfully misleading with a goal in mind."

_Buffy and Xander share a look of disgust at Halfrek's justification of her methods._

**Spike:** Whatever just tell us where this girl is.

**Halfrek:** So you can go and save the day like a good vampire? Aww, that's cute.

**Spike:** (to Anya, gesturing toward the pendant) Give me that!

**Halfrek:** (quickly) She's in Stevenson Hall. (Spike stops before taking the pendant, waiting for more information) Room 219, I think.

**Buffy:** (to Anya) You and Xander stay here; keep an eye on her.

**Anya:** I'll keep both on her.

**Buffy:** (tries to ignore Anya's off the wall comment) Right. Spike and I will go find "Jackie," and end this once and for all. Then maybe everyone can go back to enjoying the Holiday; (pouting) I didn't get to open my gifts yet.

**Spike:** (turns towards door) Let's go.

**Xander:** Don't be too long.

_Everyone looks at Xander strangely._

**Xander:** (nods in Halfrek's direction) You know, in case she tries to pull anything. Not that we can't handle it…I kinda don't wanna miss _A Charlie Brown Christmas._

_Anya and Buffy roll their eyes and Spike snickers._

**Xander:** What? It's tradition!


	7. Chapter 7: A Christmas To Remember

Buffy and Spike have left Xander and Anya with Halfrek at the Bronze. They're making their way towards the UC Sunnydale campus to find Jackie, the girl whose wish inadvertently sent forth Kulgari demons to Sunnydale. Buffy picks up the pace as they approach the edge of the campus with Spike lagging a little behind.

**Spike:** Hey, slow down a little!

**Buffy:** Getting a little out of shape?

**Spike:** Piffle. I just don't know this bloody campus like the back of my hand the way you do.

**Buffy:** Stevenson Hall is right around the corner. (takes off running) Come on!

_Spike lets out a sigh before taking off after Buffy. He follows her till he momentarily loses sight of her as she rounds the corner of the dorm building. He catches up just in time to see a Kulgari demon come around from the opposite side of the building, behind Buffy._

**Spike:** Buffy, behind you!

_Buffy turns, but the Kulgari knocks her to the ground with a swift swing of his arm. Spike runs forward and charges the demon, taking it to the ground. The demon throws him off, and he comes back again, throwing punches. Buffy recovers, rises to her feet, and gets ready to rejoin the scuffle with Spike, but he stops her._

**Spike:** I've got this (ducks a swing from the Kulgari). Go find the girl (punches the demon in the gut). End her wish (kicks the demon forcefully).

_Buffy turns and sprints through the doors of Stevenson Hall, looking for room 219. At the end of the hall she spots another Kulgari demon._

**Buffy:** Oh this just keeps getting better.

_Meanwhile, back at the Bronze…_

**Xander:** Just out of curiosity, Ahn, did you ever grant any wishes like this when you were a vengeance demon?

**Anya:** No, when I granted a wish, people got _exactly_ what they asked for.

**Halfrek:** She means that literally. One time when-

**Anya:** (holds up the pendant threateningly) Hallie!

_When Anya holds up the pendant, Halfrek mumbles something under her breath, but neither Anya nor Xander notice._

**Xander:** Yes, please. No more vengeance stories for tonight. I've experienced the other realm kind of wish, and let me tell you, it's not pleasant.

_As Xander says this, a Kulgari demon steps up behind him._

**Halfrek:** That's too bad.

_The Kulgari demon knocks Xander over the head, sending him to the floor._

**Anya:** Xander!

_Anya jumps up to help Xander, and in the process, drops the pendant. Halfrek picks it up and turns to take off._

**Anya:** Halfrek, don' t you dare!

_It's too late, as Halfrek, putting the pendant back around her neck disappears in a cloud of smoke. Anya turns back around to face the demon._

**Anya:** (to the demon) Damn, how many of you are there? You're worse than bunnies.

_The demon swings and misses the first time, but succeeds the second time in sending Anya to the floor._

**Anya:** Okay, maybe not worse than bunnies…

_Xander gets back up, grabs a bar stool, and lifts it above his head, aiming for the demon's skull._

Meanwhile, at the Summers' House… 

**Dawn:** So…

_Dawn's single word breaks the silence, as she sits at the table with Willow, Tara, and Giles, serving demon guard duty. The four of them stare around the room randomly as the Kulgari sits in the chair opposite them, still unable to move._

**Willow:** Do you think they're okay?

**Tara:** I'm sure they're fine.

**Giles:** Anya has experience with vengeance demons and the others certainly know something about what they're doing. I suppose they are handling themselves well.

**Willow:** Yeah, I just wish I could be more useful.

**Giles:** Don't say 'wish.'

**Willow:** Oops.

_They sit in silence again, waiting to see if Willow's word of choice leads to any bad consequences. Nothing happens, and they resume staring around the room aimlessly._

**Dawn:** Anyone want pumpkin pie?

_Back in Stevenson Hall…_

**Buffy:** (to the demon, who is standing in front of a dorm room door) Excuse me! Is that room 219?

_The demon charges towards her._

**Buffy:** I take that as a yes.

_Buffy pulls her stake out of her jacket and drives it into the demon as he lunges forward. The demon falls to the ground, and Buffy, hoping the wound will buy her time jumps over the fallen demon and breaks down the door of room 219 to find a girl sitting at her desk with headphones on. The girl jumps and pulls the headphones off, staring at Buffy in shock._

**Jackie:** What the…who are you?

**Buffy:** The Grinch who saved Christmas. Did you make a wish tonight? Did you tell it to a tall woman with curly brunette hair and a pretty necklace.

**Jackie:** Yeah, how'd you know?

**Buffy:** Long story; you need to undo that wish. Innocent people are getting hurt.

**Jackie:** How do I undo it? Wait…she gave me this.

_Jackie pulls a tiny pendant, a stone the size of a small button, from her pocket. As she hands it to Buffy, the Kulgari demon enters the doorway of the dorm. Buffy quickly smashes the pendant in her fist, and the demon disappears in a burst of flames. In front of Stevenson Hall, Spike backs off of the Kulgari demon as it disappears in the same fashion. The demon at the Bronze vanishes, and Xander helps Anya to her feet. They walk out of the Bronze and look down the street; there's no sign of Hallie or anymore Kulgari demons. At the Summers' house, the demon disappears, taking the chair it was tied to with it. Giles, Willow, Tara, and Dawn jump out of their seats, startled, but then share a collective sigh of relief as they realize the wish was undone. Back in room 219, Jackie just looks at the empty doorway in awe._

**Jackie:** Wow.

**Buffy:** Not as good as time with your family, but I think it was a pretty good Holiday show.

**Jackie:** Thank you so much. I didn't know-

**Buffy:** No problem. Merry Christmas.

_Later that night, everyone is safe back at the Summers' house, enjoying the rest of their Christmas. The girls are sitting on the couch and around it, Giles is sitting in one of the chairs, and Xander and Spike are by the tree, struggling with an ornament._

**Willow:** I can't believe we forgot the star.

**Buffy:** Yeah, (sarcastically) what have we been doing all day?

**Willow:** You know what I mean. I never forget to put the Star of David on the tree; it's my job.

_Tara raises an eyebrow at this, as Willow is on the couch, not putting the star up._

**Willow:** Well, it's more like my job to remind the really tall people to put the star up.

**Anya:** What's taking them so long?

_They look over at Spike and Xander, who keep taking the ornament from each other's hands._

**Buffy:** It's a battle to prove who's the manliest.

**Anya:** My money's on Xander.

**Willow:** I don't know…I mean, don't get me wrong I love Xander, in the best friend way, but Spike is a little taller. What do you think?

**Tara:** I don't know; it's tough to call. Buffy?

**Buffy:** No comment.

**Dawn:** I'm with Willow.

**Anya:** But Xander has bigger arms.

**Giles: **Dear Lord.

_Giles looks over at Xander and Spike, takes his glasses off, gets up, grabs the star, and places it on the tree, settling the argument._

**Buffy:** Didn't see that coming.

**Spike:** Hey Buffy, come here a second.

_Buffy follows Spike into the hall, away from the rest of the gang._

**Buffy:** You gonna tell me a secret?

**Spike:** No, I was going to take off, but first, (pulls tiny rectangle shaped box from his jacket) this is for you.

**Buffy:** Spike-

**Spike:** Oh come on; just open it.

_Buffy takes the top off of the box to reveal a gold necklace with a locket. Buffy pulls it out and opens the locket. On one side is a picture of herself and her sister, and on the other side is a picture of her mother._

**Buffy:** Oh my God.

**Spike:** I got the pictures from Red. Well, she doesn't know I got them from her, but…Merry Christmas Buffy.

**Buffy:** Thank you.

_Buffy tears up a little, but pretends not to notice._

**Spike:** Don't go all Hallmark movie-

_Buffy cuts off Spike's comment as she leans forward and kisses him passionately. They pull away and look into each other's eyes._

**Buffy:** Merry Christmas, Spike.

**Dawn:** (from the other room) Come on guys; you're gonna miss it.

_Buffy and Spike go back into the living room, and sit together on the floor. Everyone is gathered around the TV, except for Xander, who is standing in the middle of the room._

**Tara:** I've known the Scooby Gang here for over two years, and I still haven't seen the Snoopy Dance.

**Willow:** Oh, you have to see it.

**Dawn:** I'm so excited; it better be good.

**Anya:** Trust me, it is. Sometimes he adds this part where-

**Xander:** Anya!

**Anya:** Let's just say I don' t think Snoopy could do it.

**Xander:** I'm not sure I feel in a very Snoopy dance-mood after getting knocked around by all of those Kulgari.

**Spike:** Oh come on, you git; don't wuss out on us now.

**Xander:** A wuss? Oh I'll show you a wuss.

_The Christmas program begins on the TV screen behind him, Peanuts theme song playing, and Xander begins to dance, mimicking the cartoon dog's every move._

**Spike:** (In high-pitched, girly voice) Xander, you're my hero.

_The girls all giggle, and Giles can't help but let out a laugh too._

**Buffy:** Best. Christmas. Ever.

**THE END**


End file.
